


Crowns, Blood, and Alibis.

by AhTalia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Conspiracy, F/M, Love Triangles, Minor Joffrey Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell, Murder, Nobility, POV Arya Stark, POV Jaime Lannister, POV Sansa Stark, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Princess Sansa Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhTalia/pseuds/AhTalia
Summary: Princess Sansa Stark of Winterfell no longer wanted to be a pawn in her family's game. She would do whatever it takes to bring her life into her own hands. Even if that means plotting the murder of her fiance.





	1. ONE.

The thunder boomed around her as the twenty-two year old stood on her balcony overlooking the rest of the Castle of Winterfell. She twirled the lighter between her fingers and stared out at the guests flooding the courtyard. They would remain flocked like sheep in the party even if the rain began to pour.   
  
Behind her, on the glass table, the incessant sound of her cellphone vibrating began again. She lifted the cigarette to her lips and flicked the lighter, looking at the flames dancing around the top of it. Once the flame engulfed the edge of the cigarette, Sansa sucked in to light it. With another deep breath, the smoke filled her lungs and she held it there.   
  
"That's a fucking rock on your finger." Her sisters voice grabbed her attention and she exhaled a small cloud of smoke.   
  
Sansa looked down to her left ring finger and eyed the three carat princess cut diamond that was weighing her down.  
  
_Literally. It's going to fucking drown me._   
  
"I suppose it is." Sansa shrugged, taking another drag of her cigarette and looking back down at the crowd.   
  
"Mom is going to be pissed. You just bailed on your own engagement party." Arya leaned against the railing of the balcony and peered down to see what Sansa was looking at. "They just announced your engagement to the media. You are supposed to be down there with Joffrey." Her sister reached out and grab Sansa's cigarette, taking a drag and handing it back to her.   
  
"He's a psychopath. And I'm pretty sure he fucked Margaery this morning. She couldn't even look at me when Dad and King Robert announced it." She groaned, running her free hand through her copper red hair and then flicking the ash off her cigarette.   
  
"Well if he is busy fucking Margaery, then he won't have time to skin a cat or whatever he does for fun." Arya smirked and looked at Sansa's phone vibrating again. "Your phone is going off again. Another alert for your name being Googled? I'm sure the Internet is going crazy with Princess Sansa Stark and Prince Joffrey Baratheon getting married. Joining our countries for a future of certain peace."  
  
Sansa flicked the cigarette off her balcony and picked up her phone, rolling her eyes at her younger sister. Arya knew exactly how to piss her off.   
  
Six missed calls and five texts. All from the same unsaved number. She didn't need to save his number though. Sansa knew it by heart.   
  
She opened her texts and glanced over them.   
  
**You didn't think it was important to tell me you were going to accept his proposal?**  
  
**Sansa.**  
  
**Is this why you took me off the guest list tonight? Real nice.**  
  
**Just answer the fucking phone.**  
  
**I'm sorry. I know I'm being an ass. Just call me please.**   
  
Sansa tossed her phone onto the chair and ran her fingers through her hair, bringing her hair together in a messy bun sitting on the top of her head.   
  
"You need to go back down. Mom will come up here and yell at you for smoking where your picture can be snapped. And then drag you back down." Arya stopped at the glass door that lead into Sansa's bedroom and leaned her body against the door frame.   
  
"Let her. I smiled for the pictures. I acted just as a Lady should. Now I'm going to get out of here before Robb starts lecturing me too." Sansa pushed past her sister and walked through her room. As she walked through the room, she unzipped her grey and white floor length dress and let it fall to the ground.   
  
She opened her closet and grabbed a simple pair of high waisted dark skinny jeans and a grey cropped tank top. Sansa threw a zip up hoodie on and grabbed a baseball cap.   
  
"People still know who you are even if you wear a hat." Arya observed and then grabbed a pair of Sansa's sandles and tossed them to her. "I'll cover for you. Go through the back. I'm sure Clegane will be your bodyguard tonight and he will get you out." Her sister closed the balcony door behind her and left the room.   
  
Sansa looked at herself in the mirror. Her face still had on what felt like 10 pounds of makeup but that still didn't hide how exhausted she looked tonight. She looked around for her phone and realized she left it on the balcony. Sansa walked back out there, picked it up, and took one last glance at the party going on below.   
  
_Who the hell are half these people anyway?_  
  
Sansa went back into her room and looked at her phone. The text thread was still open so she finally typed her reply.   
  
**I'll be over in 20. I'm sorry.**   
  
Her door opened and she looked up to see her bodyguard clad in a black t-shirt and black denim jeans.   
  
"You are supposed to be in a suit." She commented as he held the door for her.   
  
"Suits are for cunts." Sandor Clegane grunted at her, guiding her through the castle to the back entrance where the kitchen staff recieved their deliveries.   
  
"To the same place?" He asked, opening the back door of his car for her and slamming it as she sat down.   
  
Sansa waited for him to get in the driver's seat before answering. "Yes, please."  
  
They drove in silence and Sansa sat on her phone. Every article she saw was about her. Not too long ago, she would have loved all the attention. Not anymore. Now she wished her life wasn't just being a pawn in her family's fame. All Sansa wished was that she could decide her fate on her own.   
  
Her thumb continued to swipe across her phone. There were so many pictures posted in the past hour. They all looked so convincing of her happiness. Joffrey standing beside her in a very elegant suit with a red and gold tie hanging from his neck. His arm was wrapped around Sansa's waist and her hand was delicately placed on his chest to showcase the large diamond he gave her. She was looking up at him with a flashing smile.   
  
It looked like they were smitten with each other.   
  
The car halted and snapped her attention away from her phone. "I will be close by." Clegane promised her. She opened the door and quickly made her way to the side entrance of the Manor they pulled beside.   
  
The door was unlocked. It always was for her. She went through the path she became so familiar with in the past year and stopped outside his study. The room was darker than usual and was only being lighted by the flicker of the 65 inch television mounted on the wall. She stood in the doorway and looked at the screen.   
  
There she was, smiling on Joffrey's arm. The news channel was playing clips from her engagement party.   
  
"It's all for show. You know that." Sansa spoke out and walked into the room and sat on the couch next to him. She could smell the whiskey coming off his breath as he his face to her.   
  
"You don't think warning me first was appropriate? You know I haven't spoken to my sister since we started talking." His voice was deep and lined with aggravation.   
  
Sansa lifted her hand and brushed her fingers across the stubble on his face. Her eyes studied the grey hairs that peppered throughout his facial hair. She lifted her eyes to his dark blonde hair. To the small wrinkles coming in around his green eyes that began to show his age when he smiled.   
  
"Jaime." Sansa climbed onto him to straddle his lap and force his attention to her and not the screen behind her.   
  
"I didn't know how to tell you." She admitted as she wrapped her hands behind his neck.   
  
"I'm getting engaged. That was probably a good start." Jaime pulled her left hand off of his neck and looked at her fingers. "You had to wear it here?" He groaned, rubbing his thumb over the large diamond.   
  
Sansa put her hand back around his neck and leaned forward to kiss him. When their lips first touched, Jaime didn't react. She moved her hands and tangled them through his short hair, slightly grasping. Finally, his lips began returning the kiss and she felt his hands pulling her hoodie off.   
  
"Tell me you are mine." He growled against her mouth, biting her bottom lip and pulling gently.   
  
A moan escaped her lips and Sansa began to unbutton his shirt. With each button coming undone, the anticipation of having Jaime inside her started to cause her heart to thump against his chest.   
  
"I'm yours. Only yours." She promised as the last button came undone and she pulled it back off his arms. Jaime helped her by pulling his white undershirt off, exposing his chest to her.   
  
Sansa began kissing his neck and letting her tongue run down to his chest. She sucked a little, just enough to leave a mark below his collarbone. Her hands found their way down to his belt, swiftly unbuckling and then starting to undo his pants.   
  
Jaime had other ideas though. He lifted Sansa off his lap and turned her around against the couch. Sansa felt him reach to unbutton her jeans and then yank them down to her knees. He didn't bother to pull down her red thong, he just moved it to the side.   
  
His left hand gripped her waist to keep her in place while his right hand finished freeing his cock from his pants. Sansa heard his pants fall to the ground, his belt buckle echoing across the room as it hit his hardwood floors.   
  
"Fuck, Jaime." Sansa gasped as she felt the length of his cock rest between her thighs. She was pinned to the couch but managed to move her hand between her legs to stroke his cock.  
  
Their sex was usually an all day affair. They could spend hours enjoying each other's bodys. Tonight was different. It was primal. It was fueled purely by _need_.  
  
"You are _mine_." Jaime grunted as he slowly entered her. "God. You are so wet."  
  
Sansa moved her hand and gripped the edge of the couch to balance herself as he began thrusting into her. His hips crashed into her thighs and ass over and over. Each thurst getting harder. He leaned forward and slid one hand around her thighs and began circling her clit. The feeling was overwhelming and Sansa used her hands gripping the couch to push herself back into him, craving him deeper inside him.   
  
"Please. Don't. Stop." She begged between moans, his pace behind her quickening at the same time to match his fingers rubbing her. The warmth between her legs was building and she could feel herself climbing higher with every thrust and every movement over her clit. The only thing she could think of was how hot he sounded behind her, slamming into her and letting out deep moans.   
  
His cock slid deeper into her and now his fingers moved faster. Sansa couldn't take it anymore. It was like a cord inside of her snapped. She felt herself trembling under his fingers and letting out almost a cry of pleasure.   
  
"Oh, fuck." Escaped his lips and she felt him throb inside of her, spilling his cum deep into her as she orgasmed around his cock.   
  
His thrusts slowed until he was still, rubbing his hands on the small of her back. He lifted himself off her let himself collapse onto his back on the couch. Sansa kicked her jeans completely off her and adjusted her thong back into place before crawling over to Jaime and resting her head on his chest.   
  
They say there in silence for what felt like an hour. Their bodies tangled together, her hair falling out of the bun and falling on his chest, and his arms wrapped tightly around her.  
  
"I love you, Jaime Lannister." Sansa looked up at him and smiled.   
  
"I love you too, Princess Sansa Stark." He had a devilish grin pulling at his cheeks.   
  
Sansa playfully hit his chest and rolled her eyes. "I hate when you call me that." She complained.   
  
"How are we going to get you out of this engagement?" Jaime leaned his head against hers, kissing the top of her head before resting his cheek against her.   
  
"We can't. I just have to. Can you imagine how pissed my Dad would be if I ruined his chance at peace between our countries?"  
  
"I bet this has to do with Cersei. The best way to make sure she got between us was to force your hand in marriage to my nephew."  
  
"Maybe. But there isn't anything I can do." Sansa's tone was defeated.   
  
"We can just walk in public together. The pictures online will do the rest for you." Jaime shrugged.   
  
Sansa pulled herself up and narrowed her eyes at him. Jaime was mostly level headed but when his jealousy flared, he could be a real tool. She walked across the room to the window and opened it, pulling herself on the ledge, and sitting with her legs crossed. Her bare ass would have been almost hanging out of the window, but she knew this side of the Lannister Manor was hidden by trees.   
  
The fumbled around until she found a lighter and a cigarette. She flicked the lighter and brought it to the tip of the cigarette, sucking in and lighting it. She took another deep puff and held it between her middle and ring finger. After she looked at Jaime, she blew the smoke directly out the window.   
  
"Fine. No pictures online. Maybe he will just have an _accident_." Jaime shrugged and pulled himself from the couch, stepping into his pants and pulling them up over his ass.   
  
Sansa brought the cigarette to her lips and took a puff, leaving it hanging from her lips for a second. Her deep blue eyes stared at Jaime and she cocked her head to the side. She finally removed the cigarette from her lips and shook her head.   
  
"He is too guarded. And that would for sure cause an issue. You can't just kill a Prince." She stared at him, letting the concern she was feeling play upon her face.   
  
"I never said I'd kill him." Jaime walked over to her and pulled himself onto the window ledge next to her. "Fine. How about we just run away together."  
  
Sansa laughed and put her hand on his thigh. "You think the world wouldn't notice a missing Princess?" She shook her head at the idea.   
  
"Fine. Then back to my original idea. If there is an accident, that would be a shame." He took the cigarette from her mouth and put it out by rubbing it outside the window. "You need to quit."   
  
Their lips met again and Sansa wished that every moment could be like this. Together with no care of who saw them. She pulled back and let her tongue run across her bottom lip as she thought for a second.   
  
"You are proposing that we have the Prince killed?" Sansa whispered. That was a dangerous thing to discuss.   
  
"The Prince. My nephew. Your fiance." He grinned, tucking the hair that fell out of her bun behind her ear. "I'm kidding. Of course. We will figure it out, love. Don't worry." He reassured.   
  
Sansa pushed herself off the window ledge and then shut it closed. She carefully considered her next words and the implications that they would cause.   
  
"No. You are right. We need Joffrey out of the picture or they'll never let me out of my engagement." It was all coming together now. They would have to figure out a way to make it look like an accident.   
  
"Are you crazy? I was kidding, Sansa."  
  
"Well, I'm not." Sansa looked up at him and sealed the thought with a soft kiss against his lips.   
  
She was going to have the Prince killed. She was going to have her _fiance_ murdered. 


	2. TWO.

_Six Months Later_

The soft glow of the laptop screen illuminated her face as she watched the local News channel unfolding the current mystery to rock the Country. Her grey eyes were locked onto the familiar faces on the screen. Her older sister was staring back at her with her auburn hair thrashing with the wind and the smudge of mascara from tears surrounding her deep blue eyes. Their father stood next to her, his arm wrapped tightly around his eldest daughter, as if to keep her together. The laptop was muted but Arya knew what Sansa was saying to the reporter. She had nothing to do with the events that unfolded the night before.

No matter how many times she watched the headline scroll across the screen, it seemed unbelievable.

**Prince Joffrey Baratheon Dead.**

Arya lifted her finger and hit the mute button to turn the sound back on. “Prince Joffrey was shot leaving his rehearsal dinner, just feet away from Princess Sansa. Was this an attempt at both—” She groaned and hit the mute button to silence it. She couldn’t take hearing it anymore. Everyone in Winterfell was held inside the castle, keeping the paparazzi at bay while the family dealt with this.

A knock at her door startled Arya from her screen and she snapped the laptop closed. She propped herself up on her elbows, still laying on her stomach with her feet behind her kicked up in the air. “Come in.” She called.

“It’s me, m’lady.” A voice called into her room, slipping inside the door and closing it behind it. Arya smirked and pulled herself from her bed, quickly closing the distance between them and letting him wrap his arms around her small frame. “I have worried about you all day. I’m sorry I couldn’t get off work earlier. Do you think someone was targeting the royal families?” Gendry spoke so fast, Arya could hardly keep up with his thoughts pouring out at her.

Her lips pursed together into a tight smile while she attempted to seem reassuring. If she didn’t seem concerned about her safety, that would look odd. “We aren’t sure.” She lied, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in for a kiss. His lips brushed hers so briefly she wasn’t sure he had even kissed her before he broke apart their embrace and walked across the room to peer out her balcony.

“My balcony is fine, Gendry.” She sighed and walked back to her bed, dropping onto it dramatically.

“I’m sure it is, but I just wanted to make sure the guards had already patrolled by. I have it timed pretty perfectly.” He grinned at her and then moved to her bed, sitting next to her.

“You are so paranoid.” Arya rolled her eyes and softly pushed her hand against his shoulder. “There is so much going on right now, no one is paying attention to who is visiting my bedroom.”

Gendry’s playful face turned more serious and he grabbed her hand. “They would care if they knew someone like _me_ was visiting the bedroom of a Princess.”

“I’m barely a Princess. We have Robb, the heir to the Throne. Then we have Sansa, the Princess, who will marry—” She closed her mouth and realized this was no longer the reality. Sansa would not marry Joffrey and become queen one day. “Regardless. I am no where near becoming Queen one day. I don’t even matter. I’m the least important Stark.” She shrugged.

This was a conversation she had with Gendry many times. It was also the reason they had yet to sleep together. Gendry thought the good thing to do was not to take her virginity when Arya would surely have an arranged marriage soon. It was the only thing they argued about. It was infuriating.

“Let’s not talk about that tonight. How is your sister?” Gendry asked her, putting his arm around Arya and pulling her against his body. The warmth radiating off his body was a welcomed feeling. She had spent the entire day in her room, alone. This was at her wishes, but still—it felt nice to have him next to her.

“Heartbroken.” Another lie. The News was flooding with people claiming that they were so heartbroken over the murder of Prince Joffrey. ‘He was such a great man.’ A lie. ‘He did so much for his people.’ Another lie. Anyone who _actually_ knew Joffrey, knew he was a psychopath. The man did nothing for his people. He was horrible to the staff at Kings Landing. And most of all, he was horrible to one of the people who she loved the most—her sister. “She is heartbroken.” She repeated, as if to bring it to reality.

“And how are you holding up? That must have been terrifying.” He brought his hand and smoothed over her short brown hair.

It _was_ truly terrifying. The night before flashed back into Arya’s head and before she knew it, it was as if she was reliving it all over again. The rehearsal dinner had gone smoothly. Sansa and Joffrey pretended they adored each other to keep their parents happy. Their Fathers couldn’t have beamed any more with pride. King Robert was so disappointed that her older brother Robb wouldn’t take his daughter as a bride one day and make her Queen of Winterfell, but once their father arranged Sansa for his eldest son—it made it much better. They had got on better than ever.

The next five minutes happened in such a cluster-fuck, Arya wasn’t even sure what happened. There was an argument between the Lannister twins—Cersei and Jaime, about something Arya couldn’t quite make out. Sansa and Joffrey bid their goodbyes and got ready to walk outside. Joffrey helped Sansa into her favorite white trench coat and then they went to the doors. He went to open the door for her, and it made Arya roll her eyes. He was _never_ a gentleman like that when there wasn’t the entire family around. Their Mother called Sansa’s name to say goodbye and Joffrey exited first. Arya watched her sister wave and walked out the door.

As soon as the door shut, two deafening pops went off. The sound echoed so loudly through the hall they were in, but it didn’t match the screams she heard. Arya jumped to her feet but was quickly pushed down by one of the Stark Guards. “Sansa!” She screamed as the man pushed down on her, covering her body completely.

The door flung open and everyone’s eyes darted up. Her mother and father were trying to push past the guards to see who was coming in. It was Sandor Clegane, blood splattered across his black t-shirt. Arya knew the room went silent but all she could hear was the ringing in her ears. Something had gone wrong if the Hound was in here and not out there with her sister. Her sister was dead.

Another scream pierced the halls and Arya brought her attention to the door again. That was her sister. She was not dead. Sandor moved back to the door and was reaching down to the ground for something. Arya couldn’t make out what he was doing due to the guard still pushing down on her. She managed to squeeze out of his hold and army crawl around a chair to get a better look around the table. Finally, she saw was he was doing. Sandor was dragging in her sister. Blood drenching her favorite white trench coat. Blood on her hands. Literally.

“It was crazy. It all happened so fast.” Arya admitted, putting her hand on his thigh and rubbing his jeans softly. “One second they were inside with us, and the next they had to pull Sansa off his body. The way she screamed—” She closed her lips and eyes to collect herself.

The feeling of Gendry’s lips brought her back to the present as they softly claimed hers. At first the kiss was timid but quickly the urgency took over and Arya found herself with her back against the bed and Gendry swinging his leg over her to get on top of her. The feeling of his lips against hers cleared her mind. She could never think of anything when he was kissing her. Just how he always smelled wonderfully—a faint smell of bodywash and sweat from his run he took before visiting her. His hand drifted to the sweatpants that clung to her hipbones and teasingly skimmed across the waistband keeping them up. He playfully nipped at her bottom lip.

Suddenly, her body felt very cold. Arya opened her eyes and Gendry was off the bed in a swift motion. She let out a groan and pulled herself up. “You didn’t have to stop.” She complained, putting her hands out for him to grab them and return to her.

“I did. Do you know why?” His blue eyes sparkled at her with an innocence that was too much for Arya.

“Because you are no fun?” She quipped back as he finally took her hands and let her pull him to her. He stopped in front of her and placed a kiss on top of her messy hair.

“Because I love you.” Gendry sighed, climbing into her bed and kicking off his shoes.

The warmth of his words spread through her chest and pulled a smile to her cheeks. “I love you too.” She whispered and climbed under the blankets. It was absolutely killing her that Gendry would not be intimate with her yet, but luckily some nights he would spend the night holding her. Tonight, she really needed that because tomorrow, her sister would return to the Castle. And her sister would need her. It wasn’t every day a Prince was murdered. And it wasn’t every day that your sister was the reason behind it.


End file.
